powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 44: Touching!! You Cry Too
Touching!! You Cry Too is the forty-fourth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the final part of a three-part story culminating the fate of Kou of the Howling New Star and Akomaru, as well as confirming the true allegiance of Master Kaku in the Dai/Gorma war. Synopsis The Dairangers must stand up to Akomaru, Ikazuchi and even Kou himself in order for his mother to finally save him, as the truth regarding KibaRanger and Akomaru is finally revealed! Plot Akomaru and Ikazuchi continue mercilessly blasting the Dairangers, and the situation is made worse by Kou joining the fray and attacking. They plead Kou to snap out of it, but he is beyond reason. Kameo becomes human again as Kou's mother forcibly exits to rush toward her son and try to calm him. Kou, still in a Yo-power-driven rage, summons Won Tiger, forcing the Dairangers to call their Mythical Chi Beasts and form Dairen'oh. At Akumaro's order, Ikazuchi grows giant to back up Won Tiger and delay them. Meanwhile back the city, Daijinryuu flashes an orb of light in his maw again, triggering the people he had hypnotized to line up at the building's roof to start jumping off. Master Kaku acts quickly and uses his power to levitate some back to the rooftop while slowing the plunge of others so that they land safely on the ground. Daijinryuu decides to change tactics and departs Tokyo, launching a fresh attack on the GormaGorma Palace. Shaddam teleports out to watch this from the ground below, and curses his son's name for prevoking the heavyhanded deity's return. Back at the battlefield, Ikazuchi and Won Tiger have Dairen'oh on the ropes, and soon topple it. Akomaru's mother screams at him and pleads for him to stop, revealing to him that she is his mother in the process and explaining that she had to abandon him to protect Kou: his twin brother. Akomaru is shocked, as are the other Dairangers (save for Lin) as they overhear this from within Dairen'oh. The mother explains she loves both her sons and she pleads for forgiveness. Akomaru can't believe it and runs off screaming in denial, which causes Ikazuchi to lapse in his onslaught. Ryuranger takes the chance and leaps from Dairen'oh to Won Tiger, where he tries snapping Kibaranger out of it. Kou starts choking him, and starts flickering in and out of his armor until RyuRanger manages to knock him out cold with a punch to the stomach. Akomaru runs. haunted by the memory of his mother's voice from when he had her captive. He continues screaming his denial and disbelief to the empty land and falls to his knees. At this point Shadam appears and Akomaru demands to know if it's true, which Shadam confirms before blasting him. Akomaru struggles to his feet, and is dealt another shock when Shadam taunts him with the fact that a truce has been brokered that will end the fighting and disband the Dairangers, making the attempt to convert Kibaranger to a Gorma pointless. Akomaru is blasted down by his uncaring father once again and falls to the ground. As Ikazuchi resumes fighting and battes the mountain to send rocks crashing down, Ryuranger reunites Kou, his mother and Byakkoshinken. As he leaves to rejoin the battle against Ikazuchi, the mother takes Kou into the cave once more, puts her ring once more in the sword's mouth, and calls upon the Qi-power in the land and in the cosmos to heal Kou. The power blasts through the cave and rocks tumble on her. With the path open, she raises Byakkoshinken high, blade-first, and lightining strikes him and fills him with the power she prayed for. She places the back of the blade against Kou's chest, and the power floods through his body, levitating him and producing bright flashing lights as it purges the Gorma energy from his body. Unfortunately, the explosive discharges from this start making the cave collapse. The mother stabs Byakkoshinken into a rock to keep him safely out of the way as she embraces Kou, pleading with him to awaken. Her tears fall on his tiger mark, melting it away as the baptism is completed. Kou awakens and says "Mother", happily reuniting with her until the continued collapse of the cave brings a boulder down on her. Kou tries to help her, but the wounds are fatal so his efforts are in vain. She tells him to continue fighting as Kibaranger. As Kou cries, his mother pushes him away to safety before becoming buried by rocks. He grabs Byakkoshinken and runs out, passing his badly bleeding brother as he exits. Akomaru sees his mother, and is stuck by a boulder just as she was. She reaches out for her him, and he takes off his glove so that they can hold hands at least once before the end. The mother tells Akomaru once more that she loves him as their lives fade. Kou is very upset that his mother is now truly gone, but wipes off the tears and becomes Kibaranger, calling for Won Tiger. Won Tiger stands beside Dairen'oh against Ikazuchi, before the Chi beasts split to form Heavy Armor Chi Palace. Kou delivers a speech before Heavy Armor Chi Palace finally destroys Ikazuchi. With the chaotic battle ended and the truce promising an end to the war in general, Daijinryuu flies away back to the stars, breaking his spell on the quickly-terrified people as he departs. Kameo and the Dairangers gather with Kou near the shore as he mourns his mother. Kou cries into Lin's arms, Ryo comforting him and wrapping him in his jacket for warmth. Kaku watches them from afar and curses Shaddam, who happens to be behind him. Shadam comes closer to Kaku and tells him he wants to be the next Gorma Emperor, and that Kaku is in his way. Thatt night, Lin is out shopping and is looking at a Christmas display, until something catches her eye. Lin swears she sees the twins' mother with Kou and Akomaru both happy and healthy, but it turns out to just a unknown woman with her two sons. Byakkoshinken pops out of Lin's coat and says her name, and it then begins to snow. Back at their shared apartment, Kou looks out the window and sadly plays with the frost. He then looks at his mother's ring and swears he sees her. Lin arrives, touching Kou with her cold hands, which although he complains about it is just what he needed to snap him out of the funk he'd fallen into. They light the candles on their Christmas cake and enjoy a Christmas dinner together. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (used for the Zord Battle) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura